The present invention relates to conversion of 2D media to pseudo-3D left and right image pairs. In particular, it relates to imposing forced perspective on left and right versions of a 2D image. The distorted pair of images, when displayed, will be interpreted by eyes and minds as a 3D image. The pseudo-3D forced perspective image pairs can be produced without depth mapping of objects in scenes and without comparing the position of objects in successive image frames.
About a year ago, the film Avatar set off popular enthusiasm for three-dimensional (3D) movies, breaking prior records for ticket sales. Since then, additional feature films have been successfully released in 3D. Theaters have added 3D projectors. Television manufacturers have added capabilities to play back 3D stereographic DVDs and even to automatically convert 2D media for 3D viewing, using active shutter glasses to control left and right eye views. A pocket size 3D camera with two lenses and adjustable parallax is now available, accompanied by an accessory lenticular viewing screen. In other words, 3D stereographic media has arrived.
Countervailing the enthusiasm for 3D media is the difficulty of converting 2D media for 3D viewing, which involves calculating a depth mask that represents the distance from the viewer to various objects in a scene. Creating 3D stereographic image pairs applies parallax calculations to parts of a scene, based on the depth map.
Televisions that convert 2D content for 3D display make mistakes in dynamic depth mapping, which are visible on the screen when an object that pops from the background to the foreground. An object pops forward (or backwards) when the depth map algorithm reclassifies the distance to that object. For instance, when the object moves and obscures part of the scene that had previously been classified as closer to the viewer than to the object. The depth map algorithm reclassifies the moving object and it pops forward. Popping artifacts range from amusing to annoying.
Accordingly, an opportunity arises to introduce automated and computer-assisted methods and systems that convert 2D media to 3D image pairs. Depending on the cost and amount of user intervention required, improved systems may be used by broadcasters or other suppliers to prepare 3D media or may be incorporated directly into TVs and other consumer products. Better 3D reproduction may follow.